Along with the enhancement of the processing ability of the computer, a numerical analysis of a fluid inside of various objects is conducted. For example, the numerical analysis for reproducing a function of a heart is performed with respect to a blood flow inside of the heart.
Conventionally, in such a numerical analysis, the blood flow is displayed using following methods:
(A) Vector Display
Blood flow vectors obtained by the numerical analysis are displayed as arrows as they are.
(B) Particle Flow
Plural particles having no weight are inputted from an arbitrary position in a vector field. Movement direction and amount of each particle are calculated depending on either of the steady-state analysis and non-steady-state analysis. In other words, the particles are moved in sequence to display the flow.
When the blood flow inside of the heart is simply displayed, displays as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 may be conducted. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the blood flows in left and right ventricles in different angles. However, the vectors obtained by the numerical analysis are display as they are, therefore, the states of the blood flows are unclear, because a lot of arrows overlap.